The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
When users interact with one another via instant messaging (hereinafter referred to as “IM”), it is the case both party are not available to respond to any questions or remarks the other has sent. The inventor(s) has noted that one user sends number of questions to the other and the other can answer these questions at once. When this happens, the “replier” faces mental burden to state which question sender(s) is replying to and if this is not stated clearly the sender(s) faces the mental burden of figuring out which message is an answer to the question that sender(s) had sent. The inventor(s) has experienced that intuitively, the situation can get even worse if more than two users are interacting with one another via IM. The inventor(s) has experienced that if or when a plurality of users is sending IMs via a messaging software (or application), a user may be confused or annoyed in distinguishing messages received for the plurality of users via IM, and feel burden on identifying who send each of the messages per each sender. The inventor(s) has noted that a known IM software or a known IM application does not provide any user interface in a display fashion to user friendly represent on a touch screen display the messages interacted or exchanged between the replier and sender(s).
When users interact with one another via instant messaging (hereinafter referred to as “IM”) where all the text messages are organized in hierarchical fashion, users may want to edit part of the structure itself or text messages displayed within this structure. Users are allowed to do so using carefully designed set of commands (or set of processes) within framework of the hierarchical structure. Especially, when the physical widths or heights of the hierarchical structure needs to be adjusted whenever text messages are sent or received, it is important that these set of commands operate within the framework of the structure. Additionally, not only the commands operating logically is important but also providing a convenient interface to the users so they can apply the commands with ease is also important. In other words, it is preferable that the device provides the flexibility to the user so the user can set these commands in a way where some of them are readily available on the screen, some of them hidden together and can be displayed when necessary, or some of them executed by simple hand gestures.